Comme un silence qui hurle
by TenshinNeko
Summary: On se fige alors que le corps tombe lentement cruellement à nos pieds. Il y a le sang qui gicle et qui atterrit sur notre visage et l'expression pure de la douleur qui éclate sur son visage, un souffle qui s'extirpe de ses poumons alors qu'il percute le sol.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _Donc voilà, je récidive. Je suis navrée (je crois) mais pour ce dimanche, les maîtres mots seront « Sang & Larmes ». Et je vais sans doute faire une longue série de « Tuons un personnage de Teen Wolf ». _

**Note 2 :** _Ceci est une seconde version. J'ai lentement et complétement dérivée pour donner naissance à ça. Mais après lecture de la première version par ma bêta, elle as dit préférer la première version, donc… Je vous la donnerais très bientôt comme second chapitre, si cela vous intéresse bien sûr._

* * *

 ** _Quelqu'un meurt, et c'est comme un silence qui hurle._**

La mort, c'est le temps qui ralenti, s'allonge douloureusement. Comme une marque au fer rouge, indélébile et douloureuse. Un cri silencieux dans la nuit. Une éruption solaire qui lèche la peau vif d'un humain atone.

Sur le moment, on ne comprend pas. On voit cet homme, une arme brillante sous le couvert des arbres. Et du feu qui jaillit. Une étincelle, qui étrangement ressemble à une étoile qui luit.

On se fige alors que le corps tombe lentement cruellement à nos pieds. Il y a le sang qui gicle et qui atterrit sur notre visage et l'expression pure de la douleur qui éclate sur son visage, un souffle qui s'extirpe de ses poumons alors qu'il percute le sol. Nos bras qui s'élance trop lentement pour lui éviter la chute et qui retombe mollement de chaque côté de notre corps frigorifié. Puis on les rencontre. Les yeux. Fixes. Vides à jamais. Ces yeux qui semble vous accuser d'être toujours en vie. Ces yeux qui perdent leur couleur. Ces yeux qui plus jamais n'exprimeront leurs sentiments. Ces yeux d'un mort sacrifié.

Le silence assourdissant qui imprègne la forêt et tout autour de nous devient blanc. Cotonneux. Indécent pour un moment si important.

Puis le temps reprend ses droits. Coupe le souffle, arrache les cœurs et hurle dans le cris strident d'une banshee en pleure, la douleur.

Stiles reste stoïque, incapable d'analyser la situation alors que des mains puissantes agrippent ses hanches, le retourne pour vérifier son état de santé. L'horreur fait battre son cœur plus rapidement que l'adrénaline du combat, il lutte contre la nausée qui fait rage dans son estomac. A quelques centimètres de ses pieds, un membre de la meute est mort. Ses yeux effrayés plongent, s'ancrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et posent cette question dont la réponse le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 _\- Peter… c'est Peter !_

L'oncle de Derek. L'un des derniers membres de sa famille. De l'homme qui l'étreint maintenant férocement dans ses bras. Stiles resserre ses bras autour du lycanthrope en pleurant dans son cou bruyamment.

Derek tremble. Il vient de perdre celui qui fut un jour son meilleur ami. Celui qui fut un oncle horrible. Celui qui dans sa folie tua sa nièce. Mais c'était avant tout un être qu'il aimait assez pour lui demander conseil et montrer une infime faiblesse. Malgré tous ses déboires avec lui, il le respectait et il avait mis un point d'honneur à se racheter après sa résurrection. Et son compagnon l'appréciait beaucoup. Sa tête se niche dans le cou de Stiles alors que des larmes s'écoulent silencieusement sur ses joues râpées. Ils n'étaient plus que deux Hale en vie maintenant. Il allait devoir appeler Cora.

Scott se rapproche du corps inerte de celui qui l'a mordu, Isaac dans son sillage. Tombe à genoux près de l'homme sans vie. McCall agrippe les épaules du défunt, le secoue vivement.

 _\- Hey ! Pete… Peter ne fait pas l'idiot ! Pete…_

Ses yeux croisent ceux voilés de Hale Senior, ses mains tremblent et s'éloignent du corps vivement, comme brûlées. Isaac sanglote silencieusement, les mains autour de ses genoux alors qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière en marmonnant une litanie de « non ». Le jeune Lahey avait appris à l'apprécier, prenant la place d'un père de substitution, un peu étrange, un peu barge et totalement lui. Il avait été tellement compréhensif face à ses peurs, ses doutes et surtout ses cauchemars. Il acceptait même de l'accueillir dans son lit quand il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Il le berçait, l'aimait comme il était en silence et pudeur. Un môme brisé.

Boyd avait mis fin aux jours du chasseur solitaire, de celui qui avait mis fin au jour de l'oncle bizarre et bizarrement aimé de la meute. Le loup a la couleur d'ébène serait fortement dans ses bras Erica, ses boucles brunes chatouillaient doucement son cou massif. Les griffes acérées de sa petite amie était complétement ancrée dans ses hanches musclées, le sang coulant doucement sous son tee-shirt déchiré. C'était censé n'être qu'une sortie entre meute, rien de plus compliqué. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Peter était allongé sans vie ? Il était loin d'être parfait. Et une bonne partie du temps, il faisait flipper mais ils l'aimaient tel quel. Et il avait été sage. Il y a même une semaine à peu près, il conseillait les filles lors de leurs sortie shopping. Erica, Lydia, Alison et Peter étaient revenu au loft, les larmes aux coins des yeux, les sourires mangeant leurs visage et des sacs plein les mains. Une semaine, c'est tout ce qui les séparait de ce moment, là où son corps s'étendait, sans vie.

Jackson était appuyé contre un arbre, assez éloigné du groupe, les yeux tourné vers le ciel, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Lydia est à genoux, la tête basse appuyé contre le genoux de son petit-ami, une main agrippée à la sienne et les épaules voûtées. Sa gorge est en feu, la tête dans du coton et l'esprit ailleurs.

Peter avait de nombreux défauts, mais, avec le temps, ils avaient tous appris à faire avec. Les compteurs avait été remis à zéros.

Le loup était devenu un membre important de la meute. C'était un câlin nocturne pour Isaac. Des pancakes le dimanche avec un chocolat chaud avec un ingrédient spécial. C'était une joute verbale, des insinuations salaces sur la vie sexuel de Stiles et Derek. C'était l'un de ceux qui créait les plan en cas de bataille. Il était également un conteur hors pair et le lien entre le passé et le présent de Derek. Peter était l'oncle qu'on adorait détesté.

Un téléphone sonne, brisant l'état cotonneux de la meute, une démangeaison dans la périphérie de leurs êtres. Comme un membre fantôme.

Scott regarde son portable en s'essuyant les yeux, mais ce n'est pas le sien, pourtant le bruit vient d'ici.

 _\- Isaac c'est toi qui sonne ?_

Entre deux sanglots, Lahey arrive à répondre.

 _\- Plus… b'ttris…_

Ses yeux se tournent vers la dernière personne possible et il tremble de douleur, de tristesse. Avec une infini douceur, il fouille le manteau de Peter, éviter les yeux vitreux, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

 _\- C'est Chris… pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle ?_

Stiles hoquète, pleure de plus belle, les membres tremblant.

 _\- Oh mon dieu… je peux pas… Scotty… Scotty répond pas…_

Trop tard. McCall décroche.

 _\- Peter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Chris ? Pourquoi est-ce que …_

 _\- Scott pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche ? Est-ce que Peter va bien ?_

Stiles sert le plus fort possible Derek, alors qu'il hurle ses pleurs, c'est tellement silencieux qu'il entends les questions de Chris et chaque mot lui brise le cœur. L'homme a déjà perdu sa femme et maintenant l'homme avec qui il avait l'intention d'aller de l'avant et c'est tellement triste, injuste.

 _\- Scott ? Scott qui pleure ? SCOTT ?_

 _\- Chris… je suis désolé… Peter… Peter… il est…. Seigneur, on a rien compris, il est apparu et il est mort…_

A l'autre bout du fil, un silence tonitruant réponds aux révélations de Scott puis un hurlement.

 _\- PAPA !_

* * *

 **Blabla de fin** : Alors ? Bon je sais… C'est quoi cette fin ? Je préviens sauf inspiration, il n'y aura pas de suite. Cette fin est telle qu'elle s'est imposé à moi. Donc suivant votre imagination soit Chris à rejoins Peter soit non.

Sinon, qui sera le prochain ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _Première version donc. Vous verrez à quel point j'ai totalement dérivée. Préparer les mouchoirs._

* * *

 _ **Quelqu'un meurt, et c'est comme une porte qui claque.**_

Stiles n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Juste un blanc total, incroyablement bruyant. Inondé d'un son strident. D'une détonation. Puis un corps qui s'écroule lourdement sur le sol terreux, à ses pieds et il reste le corps figé, les yeux fixes, incapable de se baisser sur l'homme qui a pris la balle à sa place.

Des mains agrippent les hanches de l'hyperactif pour le retourner et regarder attentivement l'état du corps refroidi par l'horreur de la situation. Il n'est qu'un humain dans cette meute de gens poilus mais il n'a pas eu besoin d'entendre Lydia pour savoir que cette personne _à ses pieds est morte_. _**Sans vie**_. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est plonger ses yeux chargés d'horreur dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et poser cette question dont la réponse le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tout en espérant que ce ne sera que le deuxième noms d'une très courte liste et non les prémices d'une longue, douloureuse hécatombe.

 _-_ _ _Peter… c'est Peter !__

L'oncle de Derek est mort à sa place. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

Derek serre férocement Stiles dans ses bras. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru perdre son compagnon, puis le sang de Peter à jaillis, Boyd égorge le chasseur du coin de son œil et Lydia hurle comme si le voile qui relie les morts aux vivants se déchirait sous leurs yeux. Son cœur se serre et pleure la mort de son oncle, mais son esprit crie de joie en sentant Stiles toujours vivant aux creux de ses bras. En silence, il remercie Peter pour avoir protéger l'humain de la meute.

Scott s'élance, suivit de près par Isaac, ils tombent près du corps encore chaud. McCall pose ses mains sur l'épaule du défunt, le secoue.

 _-_ _ _Hey ! Pete… Pete ne fait pas l'idiot… Peter…_ _

Ses yeux croisent ceux éteints de Peter, ses mains tremblent et s'arrachent des épaules qu'il agrippait fermement, comme brûler par la réalisation. A ses côtés Isaac sanglote silencieusement en se balançant d'avant en arrière, en marmonnant une complainte de « non » déchirant.

Boyd serre Erica dans ses bras, les boucles brunes dans son cou d'ébène, les ongles cassés ancrés dans l'épiderme de ses hanches musclées, le sang coulant doucement sous son tee-shirt déchiré.

Jackson est appuyé contre un arbre assez éloigné du groupe, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, une larme coule sur sa joue. Lydia, les genoux nues sur le lichen à même le sol, agrippe une des mains de son petit-ami, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Lasse de n'être que le glas.

La meute avait des problèmes de communications avec Peter.

Derek détestait son oncle pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, Laura, mais, il commençait à accepter sa présence à ses côtés.

Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais, il adorait vraiment les joutes verbales qu'ils échangeaient régulièrement.

Boyd et Erica adoraient littéralement les rares gâteaux qu'il leur préparait, ainsi que les anecdotes qu'il leur offrait sur Derek, qui les faisaient mourir de rire.

Scott supportait l'oncle fou et veillait à ce qu'il n'approche plus de sa mère mais les récents conseils qu'il lui donnait étaient bien meilleurs et plus pédagogique que ceux de Derek.

Lydia l'évitait mais reconnaissait son génie, un peu mégalo, un peu diabolique.

Jackson appréciait parler sport avec lui.

Mais la personne qui allait avoir du mal à se remettre de la disparition de Peter, qui allait le pleurer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'homme qui allait faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, revivre cette journée encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se tarissent est son jeune compagnon. Isaac Lahey.

Leur idylle s'était installée doucement, timidement et à part Scott, tous savait.

Stiles s'échappe des bras tendres de Derek pour prendre dans ses bras la chose tremblante, gémissante qu'est Isaac. Lahey qui sans qu'on comprenne comment, tient le corps sans vie dans ses bras, le berçant, son visage caché dans son cou de plus en plus froid. Stiles épouse le bercement, ajoute à la litanie rayée du bouclé des « Pardons » déchirant et des « C'est ma faute » étouffants.

Ce jour-là la haine d'un homme arracha à une meute, un membre apprécié et aimé. Amputant une entité d'une part d'elle-même.

* * *

 **Blabla de fin :** _Voilà. C'était la première version. Ça change pour certaine chose, notamment le couple en fait._


End file.
